Lies Can't Pretend
by A Mind 2 KiLL
Summary: On the Hogwarts Express Draco seeks out Hermione to talk to her. He's acting the same but different. This isn't a good summary but please read i promise it will get better! plz review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey! I had this idea for a story... I don't know how well it will work out but I guess I'll attempt it. I hope you like it. There are no OoTP spoilers nor does this story follow it. Can you please review and tell me what you think?! I love feed back, it helps me improve and there's always room for improvement! Enjoy the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these great characters! JKR is an awesome writer and I would love to have her talent and her imagination but...I do not! I only own the miserable plot!  
  
Lies Can't Pretend  
  
Chapter 1- Crazy Daisy  
  
At the end of the Hogwarts Express sat three very close and loyal friends. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly all sat chatting about the new school year they were entering. These three friends have been best friends since first year. None of the three knew what kind of surprises this year had in store for them.  
  
"I'm telling you guys! If Malfoy makes one crack about my family and I'll curse him till his next life time!" Exclaimed Ron. Ron had grown about half a foot over the summer and his head was still a furious colour of red. Quidditch had helped him buff up in a few areas and he was now one of the 'hunks' in the school.  
  
"Settle down Ron. You say that every year but have you touched him yet?" Laughed Harry. He had grown to be 4 inches taller than Ron. His hair was still jet black and it stuck out in every which way. He was no longer scrawny but built. Harry, like Ron was one of the hottest guys in sixth year.  
  
"No, and I don't think he ever will." Drawled a tall muscular blonde from behind them. "I'm glad to see that I'm always the topic of your conversations." He smirked as he waited for a comeback but when they did not make one he decided to continue.  
  
"Granger. Can I have a word please?" He sounded almost civil. Hermione did not know how to respond so she sat in her seat silently ignoring him.  
  
"Oh come now Granger, that's not polite."  
  
"Since when does she have to be polite to the likes of you?" Spat Ron rising from his seat to be face to face with Malfoy. His ears and face were turning crimson.  
  
"Calm down Weasel. I was being polite, the least she could do is acknowledge me."  
  
"Like I said before..."  
  
"I understand Weasel. Since when do I, King of the Slytherins talk civil to you three, especially her? Sounds fishy but I do need a word with Granger and not you Weasel."  
  
Ron was livid he looked like he was about to strangle Malfoy. Hermione was losing her patience with both boys. She stood up and pushed Malfoy unexpectedly through the compartment door. She walked out and slammed the compartment shut and turned to Malfoy.  
  
"You have my attention Malfoy, now what do you want?!" Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Well like I said I needed to talk to you. I needed to ask you a question... but you're clearly not in the mood so I'll ask you some other time. See you around Granger." Without another word he turned and walked away leaving Hermione shocked and very annoyed. She walked back into the compartment with an annoyed expression written all over her delicate face. She sat down beside Harry and let out a loud frustrated sigh.  
  
"What was all that about Mione." Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Hermione in a fustrated voice.  
  
"Did he insult you Mione?" Asked Ron, his temper rising again.  
  
"No, he was going to ask me something but I snapped at him so he didn't ask me."  
  
"What do you think he was up to?" Asked Harry.  
  
"He probably just wanted to get you going!" Said Ron, his temper calming down a bit.  
  
"Maybe... but I don't think that was it."  
  
Hermione was as confused as her two best friends. She hasn't the slightest clue of what was going on in Malfoy's blonde head. Something tells her that he wasn't doing it to annoy her but for something else...but she couldn't figure out what. She pushed the run-in with Malfoy in the back of her mind and concentrated in having fun with Ron and Harry. The afternoon flew by and soon they were being told to put on their school robes. Hermione shooed the boys out so she could get dressed. After putting on her robes she decided to take down the loose bun that was holding her hair back.  
  
"Okay. You guys could come back in now."  
  
The two boys re-entered and sat down opposite if Hermione who was shining her prefect badge. After pinning on her shiny new badge she looked up at Harry and Ron who were staring at her.  
  
"What? Is there something on my nose?" She asked half joking half serious.  
  
"What did u do to your hair?" Asked Harry totally amazed. Hermione's hair had been up the whole trip and they hadn't seen what it looked like down. Over the summer Hermione used a variety of products to fix her frizz hair. She found one product that worked wonders for her hair. Now she sat there with soft chocolate coloured curls framming her face. She smiled softly thinking how to explain to Ron that muggle products helped her.  
  
"I used a muggle hair product called 'Biz that Fiz'. When I first found it I didn't think it would work because the name was so cheesy, but after trying so many other products I said 'meh what's another product'. I followed the instructions and BAM! My hair is like this here before you today."  
  
"Oh. Right. It looks good Mione." Said Ron. He didn't seem to understand the concept of the muggle formula.  
  
"Yeah. Well should we get going? I'm sure you're probably starving Ron." Said Hermione grinning.  
  
Ron and Harry both nodded in agreement and followed Hermione out the compartment door. The platform was dark and breezy. Students crammed waiting for the horseless drawn carriges to arrive. A dark figure appeared from the other side of the platform.  
  
"First years over here!" Called a voice unknown to the senior students.  
  
"Who's that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No idea, but it's definitely a female." Said Hermione.  
  
The first years wandered over to the voice to find the person hidden in the shadows. Everyone else was watching curiously to see who this stranger can be and they wondered where Hagrid was. A clatter of hooves sounded behind the large group of students and the carriages arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione clamored into a carriage with Seamus. They were headed towards the castle to begin their sixth year.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the ending... I think I must of got lazy! I'll try to be more....enthusiastic. Please review! I love reviews! ummmm......I'll try to update ASAP but I dunno...I'm a busy bee! lol!! LATER! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Thank you to those who reviewed... book worm 878, LuciusAndSnapeRock, ElenwenDutari. You guys have inspired me to write the next chapter. I recently got a new computer... it took me a while to set it up because I'm computer illiterate. So anyways on with the next chapter!  
  
Lies Can't Pretend  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione sat in her dormitory after the feast with Pavarti and Lavender. They were giggling about something it seemed to be very amused.  
  
"What are you two so hyper about?" She asked.  
  
"Me and Lav were just talking about the hot guys in our year. A lot of them have gotten so hot over the summer!" Said Pavarti.  
  
"Yeah, especially Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Can't say I've noticed." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah right Mione. We totally saw you talking to him on the train and at the feast he was looking at you the whole time!" Said Parvarti.  
  
"Sure. I bet he was just drooling." Replied Hermione, the sarcasm dripping off every word. "I think I've had enough of this conversation. Night girls." The other two girls said good night and continued to talk about other 6th year guys.  
  
The next morning Hermione was woken up by a ray of sun shining through the curtains of her four poster bed. This was the first year out of six that the second day of school happened to fall on a Saturday. She was able to sleep in and catch up on some much needed rest. She laid in her bed combing over yesterdays events. First Malfoy was being civil, second no Hagrid and third was the mysterious voice of a woman instructing first years. She was determined to find out what each one meant, starting with Malfoy. After lying in her bed for a few more minutes she finally left the warmth of her bed and started getting ready for the day.  
  
Harry and Ron sat patiently in the common room waiting for Hermione to wake up. It was already 9:30, usually she was up with the sun. At quarter to ten Hermione descended down the spiral staircase.  
  
"Morning." She greeted her two best friends.  
  
"Morning." They replied in unison.  
  
"Should we be going to breakfast then?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, my stomach is growling... can you hear it?" Asked Ron rubbing his stomach. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Lets just go." Said Harry laughing, Hermione joined in.  
  
"I'm serious guys! You honestly can't hear it? Its so loud!"  
  
"NO!" They both replied sharing a look.  
  
They walked down the corridors chatting about events that had happened over the summer. When they reached the Entrance Hall they met someone they could have went the whole day not seeing. The platinum blonde was ascending from the dungeons with Pansy hovering around him like a fly.  
  
"Ah. Just the Gryffindor I wanted to see." He said when he spotted Hermione. His voice wasn't cruel nor was it pleasant.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Ron controlling his anger.  
  
"To talk to Granger if you don't mind."  
  
"What if we do mind?" Spat Ron, his eyes shining with hatred.  
  
"It's okay Ron I'm a big girl. Now what do you want Malfoy?" Asked Hermione annoyance written all over her face.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private? Over there maybe?" He asked pointing down the corridor.  
  
"I guess. I'll be right back you guys." Ron and Harry were shocked at Hermione's response. Pansy was left with the two boys as Draco and Hermione walked down the corridor. As soon as they were out of earshot he began to speak.  
  
"Hermione this is difficult..."  
  
She stared at him wondering what could be so difficult for _him_ to say to_ her_, and why had he used her first name?  
  
"What is it? It can't be that hard, you've said harsh things to me before."  
  
"I know I have... and I'm sorry." She heard him say he was sorry but didn't believe him until she looked into his cool steel blue eyes. They were full of remorse and honesty, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Does this have to do with the thing you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, everything to do with yesterday. You see there's this question I have been trying to work up the courage to ask you, but never could." He paused and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She was confused and didn't have a clue what he was talking about or where he was headed with it. He decided to continue,  
  
"I wanted to ask you out." He fell silent.  
  
A million and eight thoughts flew threw her head. Did she hear him correctly? Was he being serious or was it just a joke? What was really going on? She had no idea how to respond then all the years of him taunting her caught her thoughts. Then she knew exactly how to react.  
  
"I would never go out with a slimy git like you! After all those years of harassing me I can't believe you would even think of asking something like that!" She couldn't look at him anymore, she was too disgusted. She shook her head and turned to rejoin Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco just stood rooted on the spot as her words sunk in, each word echoed loudly in his head. His heart was shattering. Rejection was one thing he feared she broke him in more ways than one. He turned around and walked numbly back to the dungeons. He felt as though there was nothing left to live for, but he knew there was something out there for him... he just didn't know what.  
  
Harry and Ron bombarded Hermione with questions as they entered the Great Hall. She refused to answer any questions at the moment she was still trying to figure out a few questions herself. Besides she didn't want people to know that Draco Malfoy had feelings. She had achieved to find out what he wanted now she wish she hadn't. She was too busy in her own thoughts to notice that Professor Dumbledore had arose from his seat. Soon his voice was sounded through the Great Hall.  
  
"Excuse me! May I please have your attention? I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as she was unable to attend the feast last night. It's my pleasure to introduce to you, Professor Daisy.

Well that's it... I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and tell me what you think. I have started the next chapter... I'm not sure when I'll be finished it... but I'll try to post it as soon as it's done! Thanks for reading this story! Just to let you all know this is my second fanfiction account... my other one is DraconisGirl... I have a few stories. I have no idea why I use two... I have two of everything! Anywayz I've said enough! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know that one bit was corny LuciusAndSnapeRock. I realized that when I was typing it that it sounded very funny and strange. I'm not going to change it the "asking-out-ness", I liked how you put that! And I'm glad you guys enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Oh and Mel62 thanks for the tip I had no idea the anonymous review thingy was on! If anybody reviewed and it didn't show up I'm really sorry!... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lies Can't Pretend  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione's spun around in her seat to look at the staff table. She scanned the professors one by one until she came across one she didn't recognize, professor Daisy. She had long wavy raven black hair. Her eyes were round and crystal blue, she had very delicate facial features. She was pale but looked like she was in her mid twenties. This woman matched the voice they heard last night perfectly. Hermione turned to look at her two friends who were still watching professor Daisy in awe.  
  
"Now we know who the voice belongs to... it still doesn't explain where Hagrid is."  
  
"Maybe we should taka a walk down to his house later to see if he's there." Harry suggested.  
  
"Haven't seen him since last year have we?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nope, do you guys want to go after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry.  
  
After they finished their porridge and toast the exited the castle and made their way towards Hagrid's house. The grounds were dewy and silent. It was very strange that no students were outside at this time of day. They saw one definite good sign, there was smoke coming from Hagrid's chimney. When they reached his house they pounded on the huge door. Fang's booming barks could be heard from inside.  
  
"What if he's sleeping?" Asked Hermione "Won't he be mad if we wake him up?"  
  
"Mione it's Hagrid... he loves us! Why would he be mad?" Said Harry.  
  
"I think I hear someone coming... finally." Said Ron.  
  
The door opened to reveal the only half giant they knew- Hagrid. His beard was graying and his eyes looked tired. He didn't look really happy to see the three, and he did look like he was sleeping.  
  
"Hey yer three! What are yers doin' here?"  
  
"We've come to visit! You weren't at the station when we got off the train nor were you at the feast. We were worried." Said Hermione.  
  
"So why weren't you at the feast Hagrid?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I'm sick that'd be why."  
  
"Why don't you just go see Madame Promfrey?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I have been to see her an' she said ther' nothin' she can do. She said I just have ter wait it out."  
  
"Oh well that's too bad. So you won't be teaching till you're better?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not suppose to be in contact with anyone. It's contagious yer see? So yer better get goin' before yer get it too! Go on"  
  
"Well alright then. Hope you get better soon." Said Harry.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" They said in unison.  
  
"See yer lot when I'm better!"  
  
They turned around and started walking back to the castle. Once inside they weren't sure what to do. Their feet just seemed to carry them back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got there Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizard chess and Hermione decided to catch up on some reading in her dormitory. She grabbed her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, curled up on her bed and began reading. Not to long after she started reading a tapping came from the window. She got up to investigate. When she peered out the window a school barn owl was flapping about tapping to be let in. Hermione opened the window, the owl flew over to her bed dropped the letter and was off again. She walked over to her bed and opened the letter, it read:  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
Please don't rip this up as soon as you see that it's from me. I just want to explain and to apologize. I know how strange it must have been for you when I asked you out but to be honest I've always had feelings for you. My heart shattered when you rejected me, I don't know if it will be patched its just another hurt I have to add to my collection. My father was sent to Azkaban this summer and I'm now free to make my own decisions, he was the reason that I couldn't change for you, why I couldn't get to know you. Now that he's gone I'm trying to change. Maybe I was moving to fast by asking you out. I just want you to know that I'm not the same Draco Malfoy that I used to be. I'm sorry for all the years that I've tormented you and hope that one day you'll forgive me and understand why I did it. I'm sorry for this morning. I hope that you will see me as the person I am now rather than the person I used to be. And if you read this far... thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco P. Malfoy_  
  
After Hermione read the last sentence some kind of emotion came over her but she didn't know what it was. It felt as if she had forgiven him and she was seeing him in a different light, but she hadn't, not yet. She felt that she needed to give him another chance, she needed to forgive him. She told herself that she wouldn't tell him right away but she had forgiven him, she was just that kind of person. He poured his heart out in that letter he showed her that he had real feelings so he deserved a second chance. She heard someone giggling loudly, Pavarti and Lavender were coming. She quickly hid the letter and continued reading as if nothing just happened.

I know what a boring chapter... but it had to be done sometime. Hagrid is sick...poor ole fella. Anyways I hope you like this chapter don't forget to hit the GO button...I'm not sure when the next chapter will be poster but hopefully it will be posted soon enough! Thanks for reading...till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you book worm 878 and LuciusAndSnapeRock for reviewing! Well... here's the next chapter I hope you like it!  
  
Lies Can't Pretend  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A whole week had gone by since the incident with Malfoy. Hermione found it very hard to get a hold of him because he was trying very hard to stay away from her. One day Hermione had enough of his childish ways and decided to owl him. She sat in her dormitory at lunch hour pondering what to say in her letter. Finally after 45 minutes of intense writing, and quill sucking she was satisfied and her letter was complete. A bell rang loudly from the common room below.  
  
'Shit she thought to herself I guess I'll have to owl this later this afternoon.  
  
Lunch was over and now Hermione had a whole afternoon of 'lovely' classes. She grabbed her books that were scattered all over her bad and dashed downstairs to join Ron and Harry for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The dream team had been looking forward for this class for a whole week.  
  
In Class

"Good afternoon class. Who are you? Sixth year Gryffindors?"  
  
Asked professor Daisy, the entire class frowned as Hermione frowned at how unprepared he new professor was.  
  
"In today's lesson we will be learning about the Pantherca. Now could someone tell me why I would label a Pantherca as a dark creature?"  
  
Hermione's hand was the first and only one to rise.  
  
"Yes Miss...?"  
  
"Granger. The pantherca is labeled as a dark creature because they are used for special dark attacks on unsuspecting victims. Pantherca's are usually pets of Death Eaters, gifts from You-know-who."  
  
"Well done Ms. Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor. Can you also tell me two things about the pantherca?"  
  
"Yes I can, a pantherca is highly poisonous and came become invisible at will."  
  
"Very good. Now Dumbledore has allowed me to bring in a Pantherca. Mind you it's not a full grown one so nothing too serious can happen."  
  
Everyone in the classroom look around nervously at each other, Professor Daisy walked into the backroom to retrieve the pantherca. A few moments later she appeared pushing on cage on wheels that had a blanket over it.  
  
"I want everyone to stay in their seats for now. I'll let you all have a look in minute."  
  
In one swift move she pulled the cover on the cage off to reveal nothing. Everyone in the class gasped and looked around nervously. Most were afraid that the creature had escaped.  
  
"It's alright class the Pantherca is just in its invisible state right now, but there is one spell that will reveal him." Professor Daisy rolled up the sleeves of her robe and muttered, "Ipiscusian."  
  
A blue light came out of the tip of her wand which went through the cage and hit something solid. First a tail appeared out of nowhere, then more parts started to appear and a matter of seconds a medium sized Pantherca was glaring at the students. In front of them was a cougar like creature, it had ruby red eyes and fur as black as the night.  
  
"Okay the first row can come up and have a look. Keep your wands out just in case."  
  
The students look at her as if she was mad. Heroic Harry was the first in his row to stand up and walk towards the Pantherca, followed by Pavarti. After the first row got their fill of the creature the second row went up. Hermione was the first to walk up to the creature followed very closely by Ron, then Neville. Neville being a clumsy fool tripped over his feet and fell to the floor sending sparks towards the cage. The locks collided with the lock and it sprang open, the Pantherca was gone.  
  
"Everyone stay calm and please remain quiet! You don't want to startle I, remember that it's only a baby!"  
  
'god her and Hagrid would make a perfect couple.' Thought Hermione as she watched the chaos unfold.  
  
The next thing happened so fast, one minute Ron was standing beside her the next he was sprawled on the ground bleeding and screaming. The Pantherca has attacked him from behind and bit his left shoulder. There was a lot of screaming, some girls cried others shrieked and ran around like chickens with their head's cut off. But Hermione... she fainted.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up hours later with a splitting head ache and faint memories of what happened. She was covered with white sheets, she was in the infirmary. She wasn't alone there was a blonde guy sitting next to her looking anxious. Draco?  
  
"Draco?" She murmured confused.  
  
"The one and only." He replied putting on his infamous smirk.  
  
"How's Ron? Where's Harry? Why are you here? Why am I here?"  
  
"Whoa slow down girl one question at a time. Ron has been sent to St. Mungo's because of the Pantherca's poison and Harry has gone with him. I'm here because...well I don't really know just concerned I guess. You're here because you have a concussion from when you fainted and banged your head on the floor. Satisfied?"  
  
"I guess." Mumbled Hermione. She was to busy worrying about Ron to consider why Draco was really here.  
  
"Well I better go tell Madame Promfrey that you're up, so she can fix you up." Away he went to find the matron. She started to wonder why she woke up with Draco Malfoy watching over her even after she broke his heart. He returned with Madame Promfrey she checked Hermione out with Draco watching from a distance. When she was done Draco walked over to the bed.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger I need you to take this potion." She handed Hermione a class full of orange liquid. Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed it all, she fought so hard not to gag.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid you have to leave, Ms. Granger needs her rest. I'll leave you to say good-bye." She walked away leaving the two teens in an awkward silence.  
  
"Well then I better get going. See you around... hope you get better."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He turned and started to walk down the ward and Hermione was just letting him go. He actually cared about her, he was there for her when her friends couldn't be.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He turned quickly and started walking back slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Want to be friends?" Asked Hermione blushing.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Okay. See you around Draco."  
  
"You too Hermione."  
  
He turned again and made his way out of the Hospital wing, he heart was fluttering. She actually wanted to be his friend, he was so happy, happier than he had ever been in his life all because she wanted to be his friend.  
  
Hermione watched Draco leave, she could tell he was happy. She was happy for making him happy. She smiled and rested on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
..  
Ummm...I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!!!!!! I need more reviews! That took a long time to get out...took a long time to friggin type!! 


End file.
